


i'd have christmas blues (if i didn't have you)

by discostick



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, spicy christmas fluff, they're engaged and bora rewards handong for working hard!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discostick/pseuds/discostick
Summary: From here, even upside down, Bora’s features looks so god-like, not of this world. So soft, but also achingly sharp. When she smiles, Handong feels like worshipping her, and whenever she does Bora is incredibly shy, as if she isn’t used to being called one of the most beautiful actresses of the 21st century.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	i'd have christmas blues (if i didn't have you)

**Author's Note:**

> got possessed by xen and felt the need to write this 
> 
> also for kat just because!
> 
> happy holidays!

“Okay, this looks great,” she says, scrolling through the deck the intern sent over just now. She’d been too preoccupied with meetings the entire day, trying to get as much work done before everyone leaves for the holiday vacation, and Handong feels a little guilty for making the intern wait for her feedback. “I’ll send this over to our investors soon. Thanks so much, Yoon.” 

_ “I can definitely work on it during the holidays, Ms. Han.”  _

Handong shakes her head, giving her a firm: “No. Spend it with your family and rest and recover. You’ve been working too hard, you deserve it. I’ll make sure to arrange for your immediate hiring as soon as possible.” 

_ “Really? That’s great! Thank you, Ms. Han.” _

She smiles. The girl deserves it more than anyone. “Happy holidays, Yoon.” 

_ “You too, ma’am. You’ve been working too hard, too.” _

That’s an understatement. Her dad has been breathing down her neck to bag several investors for some of their rather unprofitable businesses, and it’s been stressing Handong to no end. Which is why she’s here at the office, on the eve of her anniversary with Bora, instead of being in her fianceé’s arms. 

Every aching second she’s here and not at home to start her two-week-long vacation where she and Bora have each other’s undivided attention is an eternity on its own. 

“Thanks, I know. Rest well, Yoon.” she sighs, says goodbye, and ends the call. She leans back in her office chair, spinning slightly, watching the Christmas tree reflect against the high window panes. She can see the snow falling slowly onto the rooftops of the smaller buildings. Handong takes out her phone to scroll through her notifications with the intention to find Bora’s thread. 

She’d dropped by earlier today to drop off some lunch for Handong, from their favorite mom and pop shop down the road since Bora’s drama filming was around the corner. Handong almost feels slightly pathetic missing her already, but loving Bora has never made her feel that way. 

**Future Wife**

_ When r u coming homeee  _

_ I miss u already _

_ Can’t wait to nest for like, the next two weeks _

Handong smiles. She doesn’t know how she can be just as in love with Bora four years into their relationship as she was the first time they met. 

She texts back a quick:  _ now!!! _ with some ridiculous stickers and emojis, and shuts off her phone to pack her stuff to head home. 

-

“See you tomorrow, Ms. Han,” Jinyoung says, turning back to smile and tip his hat. 

She shakes her head and places a hand on his shoulder. “No, it’s fine. Take the day off. I won’t be going anywhere.” 

He gives her a puzzled look. “Oh? What about the business group dinner, Ms. Han?” 

Handong could not even bring herself to care about a dinner with rich men trying to up each other’s egos. “I’d rather be with my fianceé,” she says honestly. 

Jinyoung laughs, nodding. “Ah, I understand. Ms. Bora’s company would be infinitely better than all of those people,” he unlocks the door for her. “Happy holidays, Ms. Han.” 

Squeezing his shoulder, she says goodbye. “Drop by on the 25th so I can give your family’s gifts. Happy holidays!” 

-

The keys are tossed haphazardly into the bowl they have by the door, and Handong is greeted by the pleasant scent of newly cooked food, and after Handong takes off her shoes by the door she pads to their dining table with her favorite food laid out for her and her favorite wine chilling in a silver bucket of ice. 

Her heart feels too big for her cage, and Handong can’t help but feel her feelings for Bora increase in magnitude. The woman had so much fire and love in her that Handong had felt herself thawing from the first moment they’d met. 

The water running from their bedroom bathroom stops, and she knows Bora is toweling off before coming to see her. Handong relaxes on their couch, in front of the fireplace, waiting for her and scrolling absently on her phone. 

“Babe?” Bora calls out, minutes later, and Handong turns back to greet her and - 

Bora leans against the wall by the kitchen, in a lovely silk number the color of the wine they’ll be having tonight. The expensive material barely covers her legs, which Handong loves so much, and they look immaculate - her skin a stark contrast to the color of the silk slip. 

Handong doesn’t realize she’s staring at her thighs and the way Bora’s nipples are hard against the slip, from the cold and probably from Handong’s attention. 

“My eyes are up here, boss,” Bora laughs, walking closer to tilt Handong’s chin up to look at her. “Like what you see?” 

All Handong can do is nod, feeling her blush spread throughout her body from the sight of just seeing Bora in the state she is. She leans her head back against the back of the couch, where Bora stands, her fianceé’s hands on both sides of her head, and nods eagerly.

From here, even upside down, Bora’s features look so god-like, not of this world. So soft, but also achingly sharp. When she smiles, Handong feels like worshipping her, and whenever she does Bora is incredibly shy, as if she isn’t used to being called one of the most beautiful actresses of the 21st century. 

“Always,” Handong says, because she’s an incredible sap and just so happy that Bora loves her, and maybe a little bit turned on out of her mind. 

Bora, despite the little temptress she can be, blushes and leans down to press an upside-down kiss that makes Handong’s toes curl. 

Her nose bumps against Bora’s chin as they kiss deeply, Bora’s tongue teasing the seam of her lips and making her squirm, and the heat inside her feels like consuming her completely when Bora’s hands lay on her neck, massaging the backs of her ears. 

She pulls away, and Handong can’t help but follow her lips. Bora laughs, an insufferable tease as always. “I see you really like this little silk slip I’m wearing, hmm?” 

“So much,” Handong sighs, holding on to Bora’s forearm as if her life depended on it. “Just get in here.” 

Bora moves swiftly to walk around the couch, and Handong yanks her closer to sit on her lap, the slip riding up immediately. 

With Bora’s legs on either side of Handong’s hips, she can feel Bora has nothing underneath. 

“I got it for our anniversary tomorrow, but I thought you’d want to see it to welcome our annual nesting season,” her fianceé says, pressing her forehead to Handong’s. “Just a little treat for working so hard.” 

Handong wants to say so many things, wants to tell her how much she loves her, wants to apologize for the hectic schedule of being the chief technical officer of their family, wants to love her with everything she has. 

Bora looks at her so lovingly; her gentle, undivided attention Handong basks in like a cat out in the sun. 

What she says, instead, is a teasing: “so impatient.” 

Bora raises a brow, but she laughs. “Really?  _ Me? _ ” 

The mischievous look in her eyes tells Handong she’s going to regret it.

Bora moves her hips, and Handong can feel her wet heat against her grey slacks. She looks down to find a wet spot already, and Handong feels she may explode at the sight of it, and the sight of the obscene way the material slips up to reveal the hard muscle of Bora’s thighs. 

Bora leans close, holding Handong’s hands in hers in a tight grip to let them settle on her sides as she moves, so sinfully, against Handong. 

“Well, since  _ I’m  _ so impatient,” she murmurs into Handong’s ear, low and heady and Handong feels it pull at her insides with how magnetic Bora is like this. “No touching while I give you a lapdance. Got it?” 

Well.

She nods anyway despite wanting to have Bora’s supple skin under her hands, but she has always loved it when Bora takes control like this. Handong keeps her hands planted into the plush couch.

It backfires miserably because Bora hikes up her slip to have a little more movement, and Handong  _ sees _ how wet she is, wants to feel her and taste her and have her come in her hands until she shakes.

Bora starts moving more deliberately, her hips rolling against Handong’s body like slow, continuous waves. She thinks she’s fine, really, almost considers that she’s going to win one of these little games they like to play even if her body is so hot and warm it’s almost impossible to believe that it’s -3 degrees outside. 

She holds off, really, until she looks up to Bora - who looks so sexy and disheveled and devoted to her. Bora has her hands on her chest, teasing her own breasts; her jaw, slack. Her lips, red. Her breath shallow. As if this very dance she had started was turning her on out of her mind. 

The slip’s thin strap falls from Bora’s collarbone down to her arm, and Handong wants to touch her already - her hands itching to feel Bora’s skin, feel Bora’s warmth, feel Bora’s tits and maybe make her come from just that. 

“Are you going to touch me?” Bora asks, a small warning, but there were no stakes here unlike when they would usually do things like that. Now, Bora is just trying to mess with her in her own small way. 

Handong has had enough of this game. She takes her hands off the couch and palms the swell of Bora’s hips and around her to reach for her ass. “Yes,” Handong says with finality, pulling Bora closer and yanking the ends of the slip upward, and the straps of the offensive thing down so she can kiss Bora as much as she can with her hands full. 

The sigh Bora lets out melts into a moan, when Handong’s hands run through the skin of her thighs and teases her, and it makes some part of Handong’s brain crazy with love and lust for the woman on top of her. 

“I’m impatient, and you love that,” Handong tells her, her voice low, and feeling herself get wetter when Bora’s fists tighten in her short hair the moment Handong mouth finds her breast through the silk material. She licks through it and smiles when Bora’s hips stutter in their sinful movements, knows how much Bora loves it when she gives her tits the attention they deserve. 

(“You just love the girls, admit it,” Bora had teased her when they were starting out.

“Please never call them your girls again or else I’m leaving,” she jokes, and years later Handong finds that despite Bora making the same damn joke about her own tits, she stayed and even asked her to marry her.) 

“I do,” Bora sighs, taking Handong’s hand to put it between her legs, finally breaking. “Just touch me, Handong.” 

She smiles and does as she’s requested. Handong plays around with her folds, feeling her wetness and teasing her clit, before sliding in two fingers with ease. Bora gasps above her, her mouth open and her eyebrows creased as Handong strokes her walls. 

Bora looks so beautiful in the throes of pleasure, and Handong will never get used to it, will never stop wanting to make Bora feel the way she does. 

She leans in close as Handong keeps fucking her, their foreheads together, and Bora’s hand on Handong’s face - the cool metal of their engagement ring a comforting weight against Handong’s cheek. 

“I love you,” Handong tells her, declared as a fierce whisper into Bora’s lips. 

She presses her thumb to rub circles around Bora’s clit the way she loves, and feels Bora tumble over - strings of reciprocating the statement, curses, Handong’s name. All of it feel like a litany as her walls squeeze hotly around Handong’s fingers. 

Bora, like she is with everything, is animated and loud and expressive. It’s no different when she comes around Handong’s fingers. 

“I love you too,” Bora sighs, coming down from the first orgasm of the night, settling against Handong. She lets out a shaky sigh when Handong pulls out from her. Her work pants and nice blouse is damp in places Bora had ground on, but she doesn’t mind one bit. 

It’s the oxytocin, of course, but Handong tucks a strand of Bora’s hair away and squeezes her cheek with her clean hand. “I’ve been waiting to come home to you the entire day, of course I can’t hold off.” 

Bora lets out a breathless laugh, and despite her looking incredibly fucked out just from their first orgasm for tonight, Handong knows she has more energy for probably several more rounds after. “Sure,” Bora rolls her eyes, unconvinced, knowing that Handong is always easily inconvenienced and is definitely impatient on a regular day. “I love you anyway.” 

“You have to,” she brandishes the ring Bora had bought for her, too. “You’re marrying me, remember?” 

Bora hits her arm gently. “You remind me every day,” she giggles, giddy and flushed and Handong loves her, would follow this woman to the ends of the earth. “And I’m glad I am.” 

Handong looks up at her, still caressing her cheek, and can’t wait to show Bora how much she loves her later, and - 

The stomach rumbling ruins the moment. 

Bora laughs, running her hands underneath Handong’s untucked blouse to squeeze at her tummy. “Okay, I got the message,” she says, kissing Handong sweetly. “I made us your favorite food to celebrate. You can have your turn after dinner.” 

Handong pouts, but she kisses Bora long and sweet, and can’t wait to spend the next few days in bed with her. 

“Just make sure you wear that red slip, alright,” Handong murmurs as they stand and walk to the dining area. She has a hand on her ass to make her intentions known. “I love it so much.”

Bora laughs when Handong squeezes her ass, swatting it away halfheartedly. “I know you do, boss. Now let’s eat so you can take it off me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twt @discostick_ao3!


End file.
